Their Race
by ThaRamenPLS
Summary: Naruto the outcast and Sasuke the champ. Their lives had always been a competition and this was the most important day of their lives. Not because of this race, no, because fate decided so. A story about friends and the bond they share! NO YAOI! ONESHOT! rated T to be safe...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character by Masashi Kishimoto...!**

**It had always been like this.**

It had always been like this, since we first met, we were rivals, enemies, like night and day and still we were friends. Why 'were' you might ask? I would still insist that we are friends, best friends even but it sure wasn't like a normal friendship.  
I was and am always the worst one. They called me outcast, reject or baka. The dobe. They hated me, they still do. And I used to hate them too, till I realized that their hate, anger, glares and judgments made me stronger. I never gave up, not on myself and not on our bond. It was in High school when he started to pick on me too. I told myself that it would get better, that he did it for his popularity, his reputation. An Uchiha being friend with the Uzumaki. A joke for the most.  
Now faith brought us together again, not as friends, as rivals. I found out what my dad did, and that day I swore myself that I would follow in his footsteps. I trained for years, like Sasuke did. I knew he did that way earlier than me. Racing. He had a talent for it and quickly became a high number in the community. I don't care, I would show them today. This was my day, my dream, my life and my race. I had to win, I will win!  
I couldn't that I was nervous about this. Five minutes left, before the cheers of hundreds would be drowned by 25 engines.  
I smirked, Sasuke and I had the best starting positions. One and two. I turn around to see my godfather nodding, it was time to get ready. Jiraiya gave me my orange helmet. No one cheered for me as I walked towards my car, all eyes on Sasuke. Before I could shut the door, Jiraiya looked at me. I knew that face. I knew what he would say.

"Be careful out there..."

"I will"

"I don't want to lose you too, Naruto"

Yeah, I knew that he would say that. My father died, here. The same track, the same Race. Minato Namikaze had been the fastest man on the Nordschleife (*). The 24-hour race had been his fall. He died in a crash.  
I closed my eyes, the pain was still there. I'm doing this for me and for him. To prove them that I, Naruto Uzumaki, am worth to be acknowledged! We even called our team Namikaze-racing, even if my name is Uzumaki. My mother's name. She died after I was born.

"Don't worry too much, I'll take care!"

He smiled half sad and half proud. I waited for this, I trained here for years. I knew every inch of tarmac on this track. All 12,9 miles. The 'green hell' was my second home. Victory was mine today.  
They gave the sign, I had to get into my starting position. The only thing to communicate with was the microphone built in the helmet. It would be my line to the outside world for the next nine hours, before the drivers switch.  
I pressed the ignition button, the monster coming alive. I named my car Kyuubi, silly I know, but it is a beast. We pushed every component to the absolute border of the racing limitation. The engine growled angrily while I rolled up to the starting line. Sasukes Porsche GT3 Cup was black of curse. My car the total opposite. The orange R8 LMS puts down over 500hp. Enough for this track. I also knew the other drivers history, no one of them being really experienced on this track. Normally I'm not that self-assured when it comes to predict a win or a failure, but today I would do it.  
The big black 2 on my car only amused me. Of course the holy Uchiha had the number one.  
Waiting here had something surreal, like in a movie. I felt calm but my body showed my stress. I gripped the steering wheel. Only one more minute, it felt like eternity. I took a quick glance over to my right, Sasuke looked calm as always, showing no emotion at all. He put on his flat black helmet. Only a couple more seconds. Jiraiyas voice coming though the speaker of the headset, along with the team in the background.

"I believe in you Naruto, do what you can do the best and always remain reasonable."

I could hear the others cheer along with him.

"Good luck"

The line then went silent. Concentration for the start, I had a plan in mind. Today I would show them my skills.  
The red lights came on.  
I could hear several thousand horsepower being revved up behind me. I put in the first gear. The third red light. One hand on the steering one on the gearlever.

Yellow lights.

I took a deep breath, calming myself, blending out everything but the virtual image of the track in my head.  
Green, the black and white checkered flag waved. Now it was all or nothing.  
The air was filled with cheers and engine noise. I didn't need to think, just drive. The car not accelerating, but catapulting itself forward. Second gear, this was where Sasuke would be a bit faster, his car being slightly lighter than mine, he made it into first place. I being right behind him, knew where to outmaneuver his rear-wheel drive Porsche. He would have to be more careful with the throttle in corners, I choose all wheel drive for a reason...  
Third gear, this feeling is breathtaking. The tunnel vision, the adrenalin going through my veins. A rush. We passed the rostrum called T13 into the first section of corners. From here on this racetrack is a deathtrap, changing conditions and corners faster than anywhere else. We were hard on the ceramic breaks, the semi-slick tires digging themselves into the rough surface. I'm right on his tail, accelerating earlier than he could.  
Through a easy corner combination, that I could cut slightly, we gave everything. The whole care shaking while flying over the curbs. the next straight, full throttle. Pushing the car until the rev meter reached the red line.  
The 10 cylinders screaming at 8100rpm. Fourth gear, a little hilltop making you feel weightless for a second. Downshift into third, breaking and taking the tight right corner. My prediction was right, I don't care why, if it was a lack of attention or my luck, but he left me a chance to overtake. His attempt to counter steer was obvious, he lost traction in that corner.  
I pushed my car to the maximum. Accelerating earlier than usual. The next corner being another right turn helped me. I made it, I overtook him. I was faster than Sasuke, it made me somehow happy or proud.  
The next minutes were just a blur, I could see Sasuke trying to pass me, but I left him no useful opportunity. I couldn't afford losing. I could hear our team captain speaking to me.

"Shika here. First part done. You can do it, only worry about Sasuke! the others are far behind"

I smirked, they all underestimated me. Now I'm leading and I won't let it slip!  
A downhill straight coming up with a light bent, a fast part on this track. Fifth gear, the speed, the sound. I never felt so free before. I stepped on the brakes knowing the tricky part that would come up.  
I only misjudged one thing, how far would Sasuke go to win, to beat me. It was like in slow motion. His car passing me way too fast for the corner, didn't he know that the corner narrowed there? No, he knew that. His temper, he lost it. 'Sasuke why would you risk yourself like that' I wish it wasn't true what happens there in front of me. I feel like in a bad movie. His car slowly sliding over the slippery part of the road. He lost control. Dirt, grass and dust flying around while he slides towards the unavoidable. He hit the wall with 130 mph, the front of his car digging into the soft ground. I passed his somersaulting car, with shock I watched it happen behind me in my mirror. I was caught in a misery. Continue or stop. I knew that the medics would need at least 5 minutes to get here. his car came to still stand. I did the next best thing that came into my mind, I stopped. Fuck victory, he might be dead. I slammed on the break paddle, stopped and turned.

"Naruto? What is wrong, why did you stop? You can still make it!"

Yeah he was right I could, I could still save Sasuke.  
I stopped several feet away from the crash. I heard them talking to me over radio, I didn't care. I felt like crying, it looked terrible, like back then. I bit my bottom lip and took my helmet off. My hands were shaking as I tried to free myself out of the seatbelts. Finally I pushed the door open, running towards the black wrack. I pulled on the door, tears running down my cheeks. No this wasn't real, it couldn't be.  
I stumbled back when the door flew open. I acted unreasonable this thing could start to burn and I was right next to it.  
The thing is that we do stupid things when we fear to lose what we love. Family, girl or boyfriends or your best friend, the person that you know your whole life. I didn't want to lose this bond!

"Sasuke? Sasuke please!"

I opened his seatbelt, holding his head in place while taking his helmet of, trying to be as careful as I could be with my useless shaking hands. I nearly screamed as his head fell a bit forward, was he dead?  
A painful little moan came from him. I felt relive beyond imagination.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

It was a stupid question...

"You need to get outta here!"

"N-naruto? wha...why are you here" He spoke just about hearing level.

"It doesn't matter..." he cut me off weakly grabbing my collar

"You could have won this..."

"I don't care OK! Get out already" I was crying by now, did he really think I would let him die here.

"I...I can't..."

"You can't what, get out ...please!" I begged kneeing in the muddy surface.

"...feel my legs"

My eyes winded in horror, I hadn't noticed that his legs were trapped in the deformed wrack. I needed to get him away from this car, before I had to watch my friend burn to death.  
I carefully freed the first leg, blood dripping out of his shoe. I needed to pull harder on his right leg. I panicked even more as I smelt this typical scent of patrol. My heart beating like crazy, I wanted to throw stones at the cars passing us. Not giving a shit about this.  
Finally I freed him, but the black smoke coming from the rear of the Porsche made me panic even more.

"I'm sorry if this hurts"

With that I pulled his body forward and out of the cabin. It was an awkward position we were in, but I didn't mind. He winced in pain and I could feel his hand holding onto my overall.  
I pulled him over the grass, as far as I thought I need to get away. I placed Sasuke next to me, his breath uneven. Then the area was suddenly dipped in orange light. His car caught fire.  
I panted a bit. 'That was close'

"Wh -Why did you stop to help me?" He asked something like that?

"Should I watch my friend burn to death?!"

I saw something in his eyes, regret? Pain? I wasn't sure...

"You could have...been first, baka" He smirked, something I saw the last time 4 years ago.

"Like I care, bastard! I made this promise years ago, to never let you down, I'm not going back on my words! Besides what is this win for if I can't rub it in your stupid face" - I tried my best to sound like my usual self.

"I see"

It was the moment that I realized that I did the right thing. No matter how painful it was to be hated, even by him, this was the right thing to do. I heard the sirens of the ambulance, he would make it.  
I looked down at my friend, his eyes were half closed, he looked so broken right now.

"I'm sorry"

"S-Sasuke? What...what do you mean?"

"Nh, I was an ass and you still saved me"

"Of course! You're my friend, my best friend!"

"Yeah...forgive me..."

"It doesn't matter right now! I would never let you down! I promised you that, no matter if you want it or not!"

He gave me his hand, mumbling a thank you. I smiled while crying, I felt stupid for being a baby in front of him. The ambulance stopped and the emergency doc ran towards us.

"Naruto...I promise I will be a better frie..." this time I cut him off

"I told you it's ok, ...kay? I forgive you"

We shook hands before they took him and pulled me away to get room. I knew I had done the right thing. Victory is not the most important thing. I could come back next year, or any other year I wanted to, but I can't replace a friend like that.  
At the end it had always been a race, a race between us. It would continue, together, as rivals and as friends. I can't race alone.

To be honest: It had always been like this!

The race of our lives...

_I wrote this in school. I don't know why i wrote it actually it came in mind dreaming about because I think friendship is more important than winning! _  
_Please review! _  
_PS: of course I will continue to write 'Lovesick' but I needed a change, hehe :)_

__* the Nürburgring Nordschleife is one of the most legendary racetracks on the planet! They call it the green hell, for a reason. Driving there is dangerous! A lot of people die there every year. It's also the place where all supercars are tested, laptimes being compared and racing legends born. I was there a couple of times. It is insane! But thrilling ;)


End file.
